hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
DX Zeta 'Anthanee
Zeta 'Anthanee is an experienced Sangheili Zealot Field Master who has participated and been awarded for numerous battles against the Heretic and Human forces, and is leader of the Battalion of Sanctified Law. = Summary = Field Master Zeta 'Anthanee has had a long and exciting history, from his training to the war against the Prophets themselves, Anthanee has proven himself time and time again on a number of different occasions. He is often supported by Ship Master Kazu 'Rundamee and currently leads a unit consisting of thirty individuals. Despite his accomplishments he is often criticized for his dangerous and merciless ways of dealing with his missions and opponents. = History = Pre-Covenant Childhood Zeta 'Anthanee was born in 2501 at the city Neingei on the Sangheili homeworld of Sangheilios. His father, a high ranking Ship Master of the Covenant Military urged Zeta to the Covenant, to continue the honour his family has retained for centuries. Sangheili to many had an "over-inflated" sense of honour, and Zeta was no exception. At the age of 20 Cycles (23 Earth Years), Zeta received his full name and occupation choice, and after 20 cycles of waiting, it had finally ended. He was finally given the name "Zeta 'Anthanee" and decided to join the Covenant Military. Training Zeta was taken away from his mother to begin his discipline and training exercises, which would turn him into a deadly warrior. He always looked up to his father, and so trained day and night until his body was pushed beyond the limits. He quickly learned the basic skills of being a Covenant warrior, and was sent for further training. His major training sessions began, and he began many of the trainings his father completed. After his training, he was bestowed the rank of Minor Domo, and his own set of blue armour. Although it was one of the lowest ranks, Zeta still felt proud to be holding the title. Covenant Service Heretic Assassinations C4-18 Incident 'Anthanee's first assignment was to investigate a suspicious area near a Covenant-held planet. The commanding officers insisted there would be no problem, and that investigations like this always happened and with no findings. Zeta was disappointed at not being able to see any action, but it was an assignment, and so he went along with it. Yet something still tugged at him, because the investigation was led by a Sangheili Ultra commanding two teams, each with an Elite Major and several Minors. It turned out to be a real mission. After discovering two Heretic Banshees, both squads were ambushed by enemy forces. 'Anthanee was unsure who they were in the midst of the chaos, so he shot first and asked the questions later. Four Covenant Sangheili were killed during the battle, and were laid to rest after debriefing. Human-Covenant War Battle of Harvest On 2525, the Covenant discovered the vermin known as "humans", as if they deserved a name. The humans were such strange and ugly alien creatures, with primitive weapon and vehicle systems. Zeta 'Anthanee, now a Sangheili Major, assisted in multiple attacks on the planet the humans named "Harvest". He would fight in numerous cities on Harvest including Thor and Odin, which would eventually be destroyed the Covenant ships overhead. During a confrontation at Odin, one of the human explosives killed two Elites and injured four more, including Zeta. 'Anthanee lost his two left fingers, resulting in a prosthetic replacement after the battle. Zeta ignored the pain and fought the pathetic aliens back, tearing them apart one by one. They watched as the Sangheili drove his sword through their friends, killing them in a slow and excruciating pain. Those that remained fled to their homes, only to be burned to the ground later. Anthanee quickly coped with the loss of his fingers and his skills remained unaffected. After Harvest A few years after the incident at Harvest, Zeta and his team attacked a small moon near one of the humans' planets. The aliens on the moon had even worse technology than that he had faced before, with their weapons inflicting almost no damage. Anthanee later learned that these humans had broken off from the others, similar to the Heretics had done so with the Covenant. The vermin were quickly eliminated, and their bases burned to the ground from orbit. A few days later Zeta and his team invaded a human city on the planet nearby and quickly cleared out all vermin. During this cleansing his team came across a miniature blockade composed of two of the human "Warthogs" and a single tank. The smaller vehicles were easily taken out with grenades, although the larger Scorpion Tank was a problem. The vehicle tore through several Sangheili before Zeta and his team could get close. Anthanee grabbed the pilot by its neck and held the vermin up for all to see. Then in one swift move he pulled out his sword and drove it through the alien just enough to inflict serious damage. It didn't die instantly though, and Zeta watched in amusement as the human cried (or rather mumbled) for help as its life slowly faded away. Anthanee later assisted in the first introduction of the Scarab, a giant, moving platform carrying a large Fuel-rod like cannon and a smaller secondary cannon. On board were several plasma turrets and a small grouping of Covenant. The vehicle crushed anything in its path, from vehicles to structures. Unfortunately, later in the afternoon the Field Master in the area was ambushed by the humans. He had died a quick death, which is what any Sangheili could ask for, but had left the mission in disarray. Zeta took that moment to seize a vital opportunity, a chance to become a Field Master himself. The soon-to-be Zealot charged onto the Scarab and ordered the majority of Covenant forces to leave the city. Building by building, Zeta began crushing the city, searching for any holy relics at the same time. With no Forerunner relics in sight, Anthanee left the planet and watched as it was burned to cinders. Upon his return to High Charity, Zeta was promoted to Field Master, along with all the advantages and responsibilities of it. = Unit = .]] Current Unit - Zephyr Squad * Zeta 'Anthanee * Xerx 'Kratulee * Ikor 'Vladerumee * 2 Major Domo Sangheili * 3 Minor Domo Sangheili * 10 Major Unggoy * 25 Minor Unggoy Important Members Xerx 'Kratulee Xerx 'Kratulee is a Special Operations Sangheili who is second in command to Zeta 'Anthanee. He will also protect 'Anthanee at any cost whatsoever. Ikor 'Vladerumee Ikor 'Vladerumee is a Special Operations Sangheili who is second in command to Zeta 'Anthanee. He will also protect 'Anthanee at any cost whatsoever. = Military Information = Personnel Kzar 'Valkomee Kzar 'Valkomee is an experienced Sangheili Zealot Ship Master who has participated and been awarded for numerous battles against both Heretic and Human forces. Equipment Dark Devotion The Dark Devotion is a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser, equipped with shield generators, pulse laser turrets, plasma turrets, plasma torpedoes and an energy projector. Measuring 1800 metres long and 890 metres wide, the Dark Devotion equipped with a large array of weapons and aircraft and it is a ship to be reckoned with. The ship is most commonly used to transport the 112th Battalion of Sanctified Law and any prisoners to and from Covenant controlled space. = External Links = *HRPU Profile Category:Covenant Characters Category:Zeta 'Anthanee